Long Lost Brothers
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Kagome finds that she is much more then a miko, but a shaman as well. On the way to meet her cousin, Yoh A., the spirit she meets and becomes partners with is just astounding! And to add to it all, Amidimaru finds his long lost brother...
1. Chap 1:  Fire Weasel

**Long Lost Brothers**

_**Kagome finds out that she is much more than a simple Miko, but a Shaman as well. On the way to meet her cousin, Yoh A., the spirit she meets and becomes partners with is just astounding! So much so, that Sesshomaru would be freaked out about it! And to add to it all, Amidamaru finds his long lost brother...**_

_**B/N: I haven't ever watched Shaman King, so if any names are spelled incorrectly, blame Luna. I have watched InuYasha, and will try to keep info and names as correct as I can. - Mischievous Purple One**_

Chap. 1: Fire Weasel

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I have to go!" The black haired Miko struggled to get to the well, her large yellow bag being held firm by the silver haired Honyo behind her. Turning to look at the him over one shoulder, she glared. "Don't make me say it..." Inuyasha paled in the face, let g of the bag, only to dart forward to grab her bag before she could hit the ground face-first. He grunted in a mixture of amusement.

"Why do you have to go? You only just got back two days ago! And what if Naraku shows up?"

"I'm meeting my cousin Yoh. I haven't seen him in a while, and Naraku hasn't been active lately, so I thought I'd take the chance. Why don't you come with me?"

The golden eyed boy frowned, thinking about it, before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine... I'll go."

Kagome smiled happily, leading the way to the bone-eaters well, her link to the Past and Future. Before they could get too far along, a group of people came along and called to them cheerfully.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo, a fox kit, giggled, bounding over and leaping into Kagome's arms. Following a little slower behind were a demon slayer by the name of Sango, and a being that called itself a monk, but was really just a perv in disguise, otherwise known as Miroku.

"Where do you think your going with out saying good bye?" Miroku asked, giving a lazy smile and leaning on his staff.

"Oh, sorry guys! I was so exited about seeing my cousin, I forgot to say good bye." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head for a second before stepping over to give her farewells. Just before she could give Miroku his hug goodbye, a Fire-Weasel Demon shoved it's way through the underbrush, jaws dripping with saliva that sizzled when it touched the grass. The whole group tensed, backing up a few steps and looking for a place to group and hold it off. Sango, grabbing Kagome and Miroku's arms, dove for the well, dragging them with her. Shippo huddled into Kagome's shirt, hiding his eyes, while Inuyasha cursed a blue streak and lunged after them. Brilliant blue-white lights flashed, dazing the demon and sending it scampering away into the forest. The clearing was quiet once more...

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but they'll be short here and and long there sometimes. :) Please review, bad or good, I don't care! All will help me in this story!**

_**B/N: :) My writing style is a little different than Luna's, but she trusted me to help her with this one. The plot is all hers. I merely provide the creative writing that makes you wonderful people drool with joy. Hope you like, and please do leave a review. We both love to hear what you think. (Seriously, she was going nuts over just 200 hits... 0_0)**_

**AN: To my ever so nice sister, Mischievous Purple One ^... Well, what do you expect? I'm still new at this. And I got those hits over night! All my other storys took at least a week to get to 100 or less! So I was amazed at the fact that in just one night it had 200 hits...**


	2. Chap 2:  A Big Surprise

Chap. 2: A Big Serprise

Kegoma woke up with a bit of a head ach. Opening her eyes she saw Inyahsa's face infront of her. When she tryed to move she found that Iuyasha had his arms wraped secerly arownd her. 'Wha... Oh yeah, that mad weasal demon...' Iunyasha stired, and opened his eyes.

" Uh... Kegoma?" he said. seeing his arms arownd kegoma, keeping her from getting up, he got up, leting her go. She got up as well. It was dark, so she couldn't see very well. The honyo and miko traded a look that said that was a close one. Kegoma looked up to see a the inside of a wooden roof. The ladder had been put in to let Kegoma up, if Iunyasha wasn't there to just jump out with her. Stepping over to him to get ready to to jump out, she hit something. It wasn't bone or rock. It was fleshy, and a grown came along with it.

The two jumped in serprise. Iunyasha, with his keener eye, looked down and even more serprise crosed his face, as he looked arround the well.

"What is it? What's on the grownd?" Kegoma said.

"It seems we weren't the only ones that came to the other side of the well." Iunyasha said.

"Wha- You mean... The others... they... Holly crape!" Kegoma knelt down, and felt for her backpack. Finding it beside her, she grabed the flash light that was in an open pocket. She turned it on and looked at the unconsion bodies around her. They were all here! Shipo, Songo, Kirara, and Miroku, who was- even in his sleep- being pas perverted as ever, holding Songo in the wrong places. Deciding to wake them up, Kegoma started with Miroku. "Get up, pervert!" she yelled in his ear as she grabed it and tugged his head up. This, acompanied by and "OW!" woke everyone up.

"What going on?" Songo said in a sleepy voice, then realised that Kegomea had Miroku by the ear, and he was right behind her. Putting two and two together, she hamer fisted him to the grownd, making Kegoma release her grip on his ear so it'd still be intacked if her servived the blow to the grownd. "You perv! You were touching me weren't you!" she yelled at the now- and again- unconsus monk.

Shippo got up and looked arownd. "What happened? I saw the light, but you and Iunyasha are still here..."

Every one, exept the unconsius Miroku, look at Kegoma and Iunyasha.

"We did cross over to my time..." Kegoma said. Alook of confution and shock crossed their faces. "But you guys came with us. I don't know how... All I can guess, is that I've increassed in power and that having more of the shards got us all here."

"So... we're... in _your_ time?" Shippo said. "Cool!"

"Well, we'd better get out of here, and tell Mom and Gramps." Kegoma said. "Iunyasha, you get Miroku."

Kegoma walked over to the ladder and mothioned for Songo and Shippo to do the same. As she got out of the well, she help the other two out and waited for Iunyasha to jump out with Miroku and Kirara. Then they headed to the house.

"Wow! So this is what it looks like!" Songo said as they walked.

"Cool! Is that what houses look like now?" Shippo asked, looking at the house.

"Pritty much. Just wait till you see the inside." Kegoma said.

"How could you not want to came here that offten Iunyasha? This place is incrediable!" Songo said.

"Well, I can think of one reson," Shippo said, "Its pritty noisy, here."

"See! I told you it was!" Iunyasha said.

"And I told you, that's because you a dog demon, and you hear better. Same for Shippo." With that, Shippo walked prowdly at the comlement.

"Kegoma!" They herd a boy call out. They looked and saw Sota running to them, waving his hands exidedly. then he saws the rest of the group and he stopped waving and just ran up the rest of the way. "Who're they?"

"Sota, I'll explain later when Mom and Gramps are there to hear it, ok? But first we need to get him-" Kegoma pointed to Miroku, still unconsion- 'dang, Songo really got him good...' she thought- "some frist aid.

"Oookay... I'll go ahead and get Mom. She's In the garden." With that, Sota ran off. They walked on to the house.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Songo said, pointing to the Sacred Tree.

"That depends. What do you think it is?" Iunyasha said.

"I think its the Tree of Ages you we're bound to... am I right?" she said.

"Yup! That the tree." Kegoma said.

"Wow, is it just me or did it get bigger?" Shippo said.

"It could probably did, but it probably looks even bigger then it should, since there are no other trees around it." Kegoma said. They finally got the the house and when Kegoma opened the door there was an old man walking in the hall way.

"Kegoma! You've returned already?" the man said.

"Of course I did Gramps! I'm going to see Yoh, remember?" Kegoma replied,.

"Who're your friends here?" Gramps asked.

"I'll explaine when every one is here. But we need Mom to give him some first aid." Kegoma pointed to Miroku again, _still_ unconsions. I looked at Songo and a look of the guilty crossed her face. Kegoma patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you didn't do any thing too bad... Probably just a concution."

Whamp! Smack!

They all looked to Inuyasha, who had dropped Miroku and had his hand over his neck.

"Inu..yasha?" Kegoma said.

"Sorry... Master Inuyasha, I was just so thirsty..."

"Myoga!" Kegoma, Shippo, Songo and Inuyasha said at the same time, though Inuyasha's was more of irritation. Lifting his and off of his neck, Myoga flouted down to the floor like paper, then popped ack to 3 demetion again.

"So you went with us as well!" Songo said.

"Why, what ever do you mean?"

"Explain it later..." Kegoma said.

That's when Sota and Kegoma's mom walked in. They handed Miroku over to Kegoma's mother, and, finding that she was hongry, Kegoma walked to the kitchan to find something to eat. The other's went with her, looking at the other rooms as the went by them.

"This is so amazing!" Shippo said, looking at the kitchan, not knowing what a thing was exept the pots, pans, cups, bouls, plates, stiring utensales (some of them at least) and chopsticks.

"Yeah..." Was all Songo could say. I couldn't find something I didn't have to cook, so when Istarted using the microwave, Shippo, Songo, Kiara and Myoga were all crouded around it with interest. Both Inuyasha and Kegoma look on with amusment. They all jumped when the timer beeped, and Kegoma had to hold down laughter. She opened the microwave adn got her TV dinner out, and went to the living room. There she turned on the TV, though her veiw of it was blocked by the heads of the microwave watchers.

"Come on, guys! I can't see, you'll e able to see just as fine over here." Kegoma said. They came to sit on the couch with her, but their butts were only half way on and they were leaning towrd the TV. Kegomay anime sweat dropped.

After she was done with her food, she went to through it away. "Songo, come with me, I'll get some cloths for you." Songo, reluctently, got up from the couch, and fallowed Kegoma up the stairs. "so what do you think of my world?"

"I thought that would have been obveius by now." Songo said with a laugh, "Its amazing! I mean, you can cook something in a box, and there are moving pictures in another box!"

They got to Kegoma's room and it took a bit to find something that fit Songo. She ended up wearing some black jogging shorts with red strips on the sides, and a black musule shirt. Kegoma looked in the old cloths for something she could give Miroku to wear. As she looked she saw the pare of red pajomas with wight puppys on it, and laughed to herself, as she remembered having tricked Inuyasha in to wearing them. **(AN: go to non-crossover Inuyasha fanfiction, and look up my story Puppy Pojomas, if you want to read about that.)**

_**/_^**_

An hour latter, Miroku had his new cloths on and was looking around with amazment. Kegoma had already explained every thing and her mom was getting the guest rooms cleaned up. Sota was talking to them all, wanting to get to know them more. They staied up most of the night. But when they finaly crashed, it was on the couch, so Inuysaha had to carry them to the guest rooms.

Up in Kegoma's room Inuyasha sat on her bed on his back, one leg bent tord the cealing and hands under his head, eyes cloused. "Odd day today, wasn't it?" Inuysaha siad.

"Yeah," Kegoma said with a sigh, "I don't think it could get any weirder!" She look over to Inuyasha.

"Well, don't jinx it." Inuyasha said with a samll laugh. As Kegoma look Inuyasha over, she had a suden flash back.

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

_Inuyasha was kissing Kegoma, not Kegome kissing _him_, and not to brake any spell one one an other. They were just... _Kissing_. _

_Why? Inuyasha had finally admitted his love to Kegoma, and promised he was turly over Kykio. _**(AN: HA! Take that Kykio! :-} BTW: I don't like Kykio! Sorry to thoughs who do, but I DON'T!)**_ So they were kissing, the moon shining full and bight, chairry blosomes swaying all around them on a hill, under a charry tree. _

_And then, when Kegoma didn't think it could get any better, Inuyasha popped the quetion. Or more like demaned it. _

_"Marry me, Kegoma!" He said, with true passion._

_"What?" Kegoma said serprised, but not in a diffiying way, "Are you seireus? Really?"_

_"Of course I am!" Inuyasha said._

_"But you only just admitted-'_

_"So. We already know each other well enough, why would we wait?" Inuyasha poused, then pulling out of their hug slightly and looked at her, he said, "If you don't want to or aren't ready, we don't have to."_

_"No, no! Inuyasha, I want to be with you! for the rest of my life. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"_

_With that , Inuasha's face was gased with the happyest of grins. He was so happy, he even cried! He reached into his right sleave and pulled out a ring. On it, instead of a dimond, was one of his fangs. 'So that's way he had a missing fang when I got back!' She thought to her salf._

_"Totosi made it. And now you have more protection, because my fang is inbeded in it. It has many powers, ones that you will be able to use. The powers are unnone as of yet, you'd have to figer them out. He also made this one," Inuyahsa handed her a braslet, it to had a tooth on it, "This tooth is from my fother, Totosi saved it. He said it was going to be my mothers, but it never got to her, so he thought I should have it. It too has powers."_

_Kegoma was so happy, she started crying as well. This was her best day ever! "Have you talked to Gramps about this?" she asked._

_"Of course! while you were at school, I came over. Your mom still doesn't know. No one knows exept Totosi, your gampa, you and me."_

_"So that's way Gramps was so shiffty around me!" Kegoma said with a laugh. She then lonched her self at Inuyasha again, and they resumed kissing. _

_~~~~End Flash Back~~~~_

As Kegoma came back to reality, she realized she was on the bed on with Inuyasha holding her. His eyes open. "Morning. Your so cut when you sleep, you know that?" he said with a smile. He reach and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, since I'm asleep, I couldn't tell, but if you got a video, I'm sure I would see it's cut. But probably not as cut as you." Kegoma reched and playfuly pinched his left ear. "Your ears twich when you sleep, it adorible, and sometimes, you even twich your hands and legs, as if in fight, or running after a cat."

"Are you calling me a puppy?" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Yes, but you _my_ little puppy."

"Kegoma! Come come and get breckfist!" Kegoma's mom called from down stairs, making the two jump.

"Guess we should go, huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, so... when are we going to tell the others?" Kegoma asked, knowing inuyasah would know what she mean.

"How about today? At breckfist."

"Alright." Kegoma said, antisipation already swelling up in her chest.


	3. Chap 3: Welcome To The Family!

**AN: I'm switching to first person, cuz I keep going to that as I write and it gets anoying to go back and change it. And to Ares and all the others that have noticed, I'm sorry for writing Kegoma and not Kagome, I don't know how that happed, honestly *anime sweat drop* ':D I'll try better, and I hope you'll help me out, wether it be a bad comment or good, though I would like it, if it is bad, to be constructive critisiom only, but seeing as I don't **_**really**_** care what people think of me, I don't mind mean coments either, I'll probably just skip over it, just for future reference! :) OK! Well, I'm going to let you read on if you've been reading this... soooo... enjoy! :)**

Chap. 3: Welcome To The Family!

The room was silent with shock. Well what, would you expect?

"You getting _married?_" my mother and Sota said.

"Its about time!" Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga said, and I'm sure that kiara's "Meow!" was the same.

"But... when was this decied? And when did Inuyasha admit his love to you, Kagome?" Mom said.

"I told Kagome I loved her when she got back to my era two days ago..."

"But we already know that we want to be together, and we already know each other, so there no need for all that other stuff." I said before she could interupt.

"A you sure about this? Have you thought it through theraly?" Mom quetion more.

"Yes! Mom, I've thought it through a lot... And to tell you the truth, I actualy thought about It even _before_ he said it." I had my head bent down with emmbaresment, and I could feel my cheeks get hot from a flush, but all the same I was happy. I looked up, tears in my eyes now, "Mom, I've never even as sure of any thing in my life as much as I am now! This isn't just some girl want bad guy thing, I turely wan to e with him!"

"What do you think about this Fother?" Mom turned to Gramps.

"I think they are perfec for each other, sniffle" Gramps said, having to take a breth to say it," Our little Kagome if finaly getting married! I was worried i might not get to see it happen!"

"But your so young Kagome!" Mom said.

"Mom! I may be younger then normal should be when they get married, but in Inuyasha's time they get married at, like, 10!"

"She's right," Songo said.

"And I act more mature then the gegulare teen. Add that to the fact that I've been through enough to were I'm qualifed as an adalt! I mean what better way to make me on, then to me fight demons and save the would from total freez over, and from stopping time, and all sorts of things."

"She has a point, Mom." Sota said.

"Are you against Inuyasha and I getting married?"

"No! No of course not! I just want to make sure you know what your doing." Mom looked to Inuyasha and gave him a hug, "Welcome to the family, Inuyasha!"

**AN: Sorry for another short chap, but I wanted to let you know how the guys took it, and the reason the new past-to-futre guys didn't say much, was because they were pritty much thinking, "Holly Crap! Its about time!" Oh, what would you think if Kiara met Boyu? Should they become friends? Please reveiw! **


	4. Chap 4:  Free Falling To Sliding

Chap. 4: Free Falling To Sliding

"Come on! Hurry up!" i shouted to the others. We were finaly heading out to see my cousin Yoh and I couldn't wait. The others had to tag along, because Mom was going on her own trip to see some friends in China, and Gramps was comeing with us.

"We're coming! Just wait up!" Songo said, "Its going to be along way to get there, anyway, so way the rush?"

"Because, I want to get there as soon as possible! An if we walk fast enough, we can get there soon." Yes, we were walking. Thougth they were impressed with the busses and cars and all that, they found them too cramped and for someone like them that can be abit parinoied, it was understandable. So we were walking to my cousins, but gramps was riding there, seeing as his old age would probable slow him down, so he was most likely going to be there when we got there. But we were walking the way we 'walk' in the futal era time. That right, I'm on Inuyasha back, Miroku rides on pink bubble Shippo, and Songo, Sota, and Myoga on Kiara.

Sota was as inthuceastic as I was, but for a different reson; he couldn't wait to ride on Kiara's back. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that we were bringing Boyu. Well, we couldn't just leave him. So he was going to be in a crate, riding with Miroku and Shippo.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, comeon,coneon,comeon,comeoncomeoncomeon!" Sota said. 'We probably shouldn't have given him that Dr. Tunder, to wake him up,' I thought to myself.

"We're coming!" they all said, I finalnaly loaded the last of our lugage in the car, Gramps was taking it, but we had some packs of our own we would take, we needed food, after all.

With one last goodbye to Mom and a temperary goodbye to Gamps, we set off.

"This is so cool!" Sota said, as he sat on Kiara's back infront of Songo, just in case he were to fall. "Kagome, your so _lucky._ You get to do this almost every day!"

"Well, I'm on Inuyasha's back most of the time, but I know what you mean." I flashed Sota a smile of joy. He returned one of equaly pure joy. Then he got a thoughtful expretion on his face.

"You know, I just realized something. Inuyasha! Your going to be my brother in law! Awesome!" As Sota said that last part he had let go og kiara's fur and stated falling, "Whahhhhh!"

Songo wasn't able to catch him in time and Inuyasha and I and Miroku and Shippo, were all to fare away to get him. He was free falling, screeming all the way. And then, out of now were, a giant slide of ice formed and he landed on it and slid the rest of the way down. Sota was no longer screaming, but laughing with joy as he slid.

"Were did that come from?" Shippo said.

"I don't know." I said intelegently.

"Com'on, lets go see if he's ok, and see if we can find the sorse that made that ice slide."

The slide was very long as it desended, almost three mile, so by time we found Sota, he had just got to the ground.

"Sota! Are you ok?" I asked as I got to him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he said jumping up with a fist rased.

"So your ok?" Inuyasha asked, a slitly worried expretion on his face. **(AN: AWWWW, he cares for his brother-in-law!)**

"Yeah, the only thing I should worri about is and ice burned butt." Sota said, rubbing his thias to get them warm.

"So now all we need to do if find the something that made the slide."

As I said that, there was a russle in the bushes just beside the ice slide. We all looked to them, adn a boy woth sky blue hair, wearing a thick ski like jacet and oddly enoff shorts** (AN: sorry if its not shorts, but I can't remember right now, and my comp. isn't letting me get on to google to find out, so if isn't shorts, you can send me a reveiw telling me and I'll fixe it.)** a thick headband and with a ski bord straped across his back. He seem to be out of breath, and was croched down, holding his knees to stay up. "Is... he... okay?" The boy panted out, looking up at us now.

"Yeah, ah... do you know were that came from, kid?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the giant slide.

"Ha! 'Course I do! I made it. I herd some... screaming above me and when I... looked up, I saw him free... falling! So I acted quick and... made this." The boy gave a goofy smile and then passed out right there.


	5. Chap 5: The Legendary Ones

Chap. 5: The legondary Ones

"Wha..." the blue haired boy had finaly woken up.

"Welcome back to the living, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha said.

"I died!" the boy screamed.

"Calm down, it was a joke!" Inuyasha said, patting the air.

"O..oh, sorry about that. I... ah... take that kinda seieusly." the boy smiled sheepishly.

"How come?" I asked.

"Ah... no reasone! Ah hahaha..." the boy sratched the back of his head.

"Ok... well, here, have some raman." Inuyasha handed the boy some fresh, steaming raman. The boy took it almost immedeutly, and had it finished in the same amount of time. "You not eaten anything in a while, kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well there's that and the fact that I've used so much energy creating that thing." the boy said, "Hey, didn't you have white hair before, or was that someone else?"

"Oh, ah," Inuyasha looked to me for advice.

"Well, ah, how were you able to make that ice slide? That's not normal." I said.' At least not normal in this era...' I thought to my self.

'Ah, that... well..." the boy looked at use in a calculating way. "What the hey, I've already told you that I was able to make the thing, might as well tell you the rest. I'm what they call a shaman."

"Shaman! No way, they still have them around!" Inuyasha said.

"A, yeah, depending on your definision of them." the boy replyed.

"A person that has the aility to harbor a spirit of some kind, right?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you got it... Hum, Corey? Were'd you go?" The boy started looking around, slightly frantic.

"Who's Corey?" Songo asked, finally done pounding on Miroku for being a pervert again.

"She's my spirit. She's one of the Minotions."

"Minotions? What are they?" I asked.

"Minotions are tiny cretures that live under leaves and what not. They were always nice and caredfor the land." Myoga said.

"What the... were'd that voice come from?" The boy asked.

"Why right here!" Myoga jumped onto the boys nose and sucked. "AHH! What the hell! Since when are minotions vampires!"

"Myoga!" Inuyasha walked over and gave a little squeaze to myoga's head and he poped off in between Inuyasha's index finger and thumb.

"Sorry... Master Inuyasha..." Myoga said.

"Inuyahsa! That a cool name to have, considering it came form a great half dog deamon, long ago." Every one stiffened at this.

"Were did you learn that?" I asked.

"School, of course." he said.

"Oh boy..." I said.

"What?" the boy said, "Is there something wrong?"

'Yes. ya know know that guy with the white hair you thought was me? It was." Inuyasha said.

The boy looked thoughtfully, with a confused expetion, then the confusion disipeired with realization. "Whow! Dude1 You servived this long! What happened to that one chick? Was her name? Kayome, Kayocha..."

"Kagome?" I said, freakd out now.

"Yeah that was it! Kagome, what happened to her? I missed that day."

"Nothing. I'm right here..." I looked at the boy.

"Your the Legondary Pristest Kagome?" the boy looked on in amazement, "They never sais you were had demon in you! so how did you live this long! You gotta be pushin' 515 by now."

"What! I'll have you know, I'm still 15, and almost 16!"

"But how is that?"

'Here we go...' I thought to myself.

**AN: Sorry, these chaps. might be short for a bit, but hey, at least you get to read it. So what do you think will happen next? Humm... I think this is my best story yet and its my first crossover too! Yay! :)**


	6. Chap 6: Chi no chikai

**AN: Ok, I'm a lil pissed off right now, so if I make something bad happen then sorry, but I had just worked on the chap. 6, had it all done and ready to save and wordpad just pops off, deleating all I had writen! ****.=_=,**** But I'd like to get the stuff down so I don't forget it... so sorry in advance if I do make something bad happen... I'll try to refrain...**

**PS: there will be one thing, though, that I had in the one before, but its not that bad, soooo... please continue if you are still reading this...**

Chap. 6: Chi no chikai

"So, you travel through a magical well at you familys home to go 500 years back?" Horo- we finaly figured out his name- said.

"Yup!" I replyed.

Horo sat and thought about something for a moment, then looked up. "If its 500 years ack tehn that means the Shaman Tournament is stating in your era! Dude! That would be so cool if you were to win the tournament back then and then now... of course, you'd have to get through me first."

"Why were you looking at me the whole time you said that?" I asked.

"What? You mean you don't know your a shaman?" Every one looked serprised at this.

"_I'm _a shaman?" I said increadiusly, "But, since when, and how?"

"Mehba is becaudse od your inceass ind powa. Awnd the facgt your lingked to the spiritchewal worald." Miroky said, he was covered with andeges, almost resemaling a mummy.

"That would make sense." Songo said.

"But, Miroku, you've been a monk for a while now, even if your a perverse one, your still a monk." I said.

"Yesh, but I'm pobabe nwot as stong ad you when it combs to spiritchewal tings." Miroku said.

"so, you don't have a spirit. Well you'd better find one if your entering the tournamernt." Horo said, "I would look foreward to beating you."

"Glad your not saying you wouldn't fight me 'cause I'm a girl." I said, really meaning it. 

"Me too. And you seem pritty confedent you'll beat her." Inuyasha said, "How well did they describe the battles we were in? How many time we saved the world from destruction. If you ask me the shaman king before the last, ain't doin' a very good job of keepin' the world safe. I guess there's the posibility that they are evil, but who knows?"

"Hey, all I said was she'd have to get though me first if she wants to be shaman queen. That's not saying she wouldn't beat me, it would just be a very good, maybe even long, fight." Horo said, with honsesty.

"Why thank you!" I said happily. "Well I think we should get to sleep now, we got some walking to do, and the more we cover the better."

"Horo, your going to the same area we are, right? Why not come with us?" Inuyasha said, making the newbies to the softer, kinder Inuyasha jump.

"What? Really? Are you sure, do you have enough food?" Horo asked.

"Don't worry about food, we should have plenty," I said, "and if we run out, my mom gave me some money, so we can get more if need be, so your cool to stay with us."

Horo bowed on his hand and knees in gratitued, "I am hounored to be able to travel with you! Thank you very much!"

With that, we all headed off to bed.

We were half way to our destination when we ran out of food, so we headed out to buy more. Shippo, Kiara, Sota and Myoga stayed in the woods waiting for us. I gave Sota a cellphone to call me if he needed anything.

So we were walking around, and aparently a guy wearing a red kimono **(AN: forgot what a guys kiomono is called)**, a blue cap, with long sikvery hair, and wolking bare foot was a sight to see. People were trying to get pictures, and videos of Inuyasha left and right, and up and down! We would have dressed him in a different outfit, but 1) it was hard to hide that hair, 2) he would not die his hair, nor would I let anyone die it! and 3) Inuyasha didn't like the modern cloths- if he did, I would have gotten him to wear something else along time ago.

So by midday Inuyasha a pritty much famus in the samll city. We were pushing our way passed people canstently, and then it got so bad, it seemed the entire population of the city was after us. So we did the only think we could do with out hurting them, and ran for our lives. The crowd finally gave up the chace, and went back to their buissness. But we kept running 'till we reached the woods. As we all caught our breth, I realized something.

"Oh, crap! Horo got seperated from us!"

We looked around, and there was no Horo to be seen, or of his minotion spirit, the sad thing it we wouldn't be able to find him, because he must of gotten too fare away for us to snce him and Inuyasha couldn't sniff him out, because he wouldn't get a clear enough sent, and the people would attack again. And we had made a deal, that when one of us get's seperated, we have to find our way by our selves. And Horo wasn't completly in a bad situation, he had a bag of food. So he should be fine if he got it all out without dropping any thing. Luckly we didn't drop anything either. Well we had it all, exept, to Inuyasha's displesure, a bag of potato chips, and, of all things, his most favorite raman noodles.

"Its okay, Inuyasha. You still have five other raman noodles, and three more bags of chips." I tried to confort him.

"So are we going to stick to the rule and cotinue one our way, or forget the rule and go find Horo?" Songo asked.

"Horo knows the way there, and he should have food. So he should be fine." I said, "Com'on, we still have the rest of today and either all of tomarrow, or that and some of the day after. Gramps is probably there by now, if not in the city looking for the place."

"Right, we really should get moving," Inuyasha said, picking up his groshry bags adn walking in to the woods.

Sota was a bummed that Horo got seperated from us- after all he did save Sota's life- but he realized we wouldn't be able to find him, not to mention we'd split at some point. So he toughened up and lived with it. And who knows, we could posiably meet on the road again, considering we _were_ going to the same area.

We stopped to rest and have lunch about two hours after we met up with Sota and them, having been hungery from the run for a while now, but Inuyasha was about to loss it. As we ate, Myoga looked around, seeming to be studying the small clearing we were in.

"What's wrong, Myoga?" I asked.

"Hum... Oh, its just that this plase looks fimiler and seems fimiler." He said, "I wonder if we've been here."

"Been here in the past or on this trip?" I asked.

"The past, it feels like I've been here at some point." Myoga said, seeing the panic in my eyes. I was relieved. Last thing we need is to go and back track!

"Humm... I wonder why it seems so-" Myoga stopped himself, "Of course!" With that the demon flee ran off in to the woods.

We were just finished cleaning up from our lunch when Myoga returned with a happy smile on his face.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he said bounsing around, "Come! You must see! Especely you, Master Inuyasha!"

We watched the flee hop away again, but this time, with a shrug of my shoulders, I climed on Inuyasha back and we persued the flee demon.

About a mile away from the camp, we emerged in a slightly smaller clearing with a samll house like the one the villige head has, only with one room it seemed. We walked up to it an Inuyasha opened the slide door. we walked in and right as Inuyasha walked over the threshhold, cnadles and incense lit them srlves. We all gasped, not at the candles and incense, but at the picture on the walls. Inuyasha's father was in every painting, some with battle some with out, and some with his dog form, and some with his more human form. At the back wall there were much more paintings, set on shelves and overlaping one and other. In the middle of the shelves there was a purple and silver jar.

And in the middle of the room, there was a 4 ft. staff laied out on a black cloth. It was made of blood wood and the patern and color of the padern in the wood made it look like it had smoke going up and down it. On the ends were some type of black metal, and between the ends, the same metal was on the right side about a foot from the end. One the pice between the ends, it had a canine tooth inbeded in it and it seemed like there may be one other tooth on the other side. And there seemed to be an eara coming from it, but it wasn't a dark one.

"This is Inuyasha's fathers shrine. Totosi, Shia, and I built if for Lady Izayoi." Myoga explained, "and this right here was her sword,

Chi no chikai (Blood Oath)."

"That's a sword? It looks like a staff." Shippo said.

"Inu Tisho wanted Lady Izayoi to be safe when he wasn't around to help her, so he had Totosi make a sword that containes many powers." Myoga continued, " It is called Chi no chikai because when he was putting the final tuches to it to protect her, he had to slit his palms and swar and oath that the sword will protect his wife, while holding the sword horizontaly."

"What are the teeth for?" I asked.

"They give more power to the sword and insures that the sword is not drown unless the owner, or owner to be, so wishes it to be drawn."

"So, what's in that jar?" Inuyasha asked.

"Though are ashes we managed to get from your father." Myoga's voice broke in to sobs and he said he had to have a moments fresh air.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to pay your respects?" I asked.

"Yeah... I should. You can stay and pay your's too, he is going to be your father-in-law after all."

All the others were waiting out side, having paied their respects.

_'Hi, Inu Tisho. I'm Kagome, I don't know if you know me or not, but I'm going to be your daughter-in-law. I feel more then hounored to be come part of you family, but it is not just for the fame that want to be part of it. It is the fact that I truly love Inuyasha. I only wish I could have met you. I hear you were the beast, and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanted to serpass you. I think Sesshomaru is you eaqual, but, sorry, Inuyasha way serpassed you both and you should be proud of that. He doesn't know it yet- how I don't know- but he has serpassed you. I mean, he destroyed Reo'coutsai _**(don't know if that's how you spell it)**_! Isn't that amazing?he also had to fight against himself while fighting him, because he lost his grip on the Tetsiga and went big time dog demon! _

_Huhhhh... Oh, I wish you could have seen it... I wish you were here to tell him he's doing a great job... and if you can, get him and Sesshomau to be nice to one and other. Now that would be nice., hehe. So, I guess that's all, bye.'_

I looked up at Inuyasha, and he smiled. He held out a hand to help me get up, and when I was up he huged me. I could tell he was holding back tears, so I took the first move to walking to the door, holding his hand. When we passed by the sword, I looked at it one last time, giving Inuyasha the lead. He opened the door, and walked out. And right brfore I was out, I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder and give a jental squeez. I gasped and looked behind be. There was no one there, but I could have sworn I saw Inuyasha's father's body eavaporat in to the far wall.

Inuyasha turned to see what was wrong. "What happened?'

"I don't really know, I just got the worm feeling on my sholder and when I turned nothings there, but for what was in the room before..." I rubed my shoulder, looking areound out side, "Were'd every one go? They headed back, gave us some space."

'Well, that was nice of them,' I said happily as I climbed on to Inuyasha's back.

**AN: Yay! I finally have I another long chap. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh, I'm so evil! I mean, I did something horriable when I tried not to! I'm sorry Inu for makeing you louse a pack of potato chips and your favoret raman noodles... Which, by the way! If you can tell me the what his favorits are, you may get to add a char. for one chap., made up on the spot or from a book you may be writing, or from an anime that will go along with the list the ramans, and then the name...**

**Oh If its a char. of your own, you'll have to tell me of their powers and what not, and if its and anime I don't know of, I'll send you a message so you can tell me what its about.**

**Heres a three of things I think could go with it, Bleach, Balet of a Shinigomi, and Fruits Basket**

**And remember, they will show up in **_**one**_** chap. **_**only**_**... unless I think it could continue, in witch you may have a better chance with if it is a char. of your own. **

**Ok, well thanks for reading! Please review!**** ^_^**


	7. Chap 7:  True Over Soul

Chap. 7: True Over Soul

I looked at all the other sleeping bodies around me, knowing I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Why? Because of this little feeling that I should take a walk. 'Well, what harm could it do? I'm in my era now, after all.' I think to myself, getting up slowly and silently, sure to be so quite that not even Inuyasha could hear me. And even if he did hear me, I would just tell him I was going to the "restroom." I even got a rool of toylet paper to back me up.

Luckily no one woke up, but I was on my guard until I was well away from them.

It was a nice night, the waning half moon shined through the canopy of trees I was walking through. I hadn't the slightest clue were my feet were taking me, but that didn't mean I would lose the group, either. I had secretly stitched one of the jewel shards into my backpack, so I could sense it when I went to go out somewhere on my own in the futile era. So I walked on, letting my feet guide me.

In the back of my mind I vaguely recognized the trail I was on, and before I knew what trail it was, I was at Inu no Taishou's shrine house. I walked up to it with my own will and curiosity. When I stepped in, the candles and incense lit up.

"I wander why they do that? Is there any reason for it?" I said looking at them.

"They do that, because you are worthy to enter here," I turned around with a jump as a voice came from behind. 'Or was it beside me? And if so, which side? Maybe in front... no there was no one there.' I turned back around. An there, with long silver hair in a high pony-tail, blue streaking marks on his cheeks that were jagged on the edge, molten gold eyes, long fluffy tail like pelt- first connected and then forked into two tails- draped on his back, and elvish features. Strapped to his back was the sword only he could control, Sounga.

"Inu no Taishou?" I said, bowing in respect.

"Please! Call me dad." Inu no Taishou said.

"Yo... you heard me?"

"'Course I did! And you felt me, didn't you?" Inu no Taishou reached over to my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. It was the same as before!

"So it was you!" I said, "But what did you mean by it?"

"I was hopping you would have gotten curies, and come back to check the place out."

"Why were you hopping this?

"Well, your my sons fiance!" Inu no Taishou said with a warm fatherly smile, "Why would I not want to meet you?"

"Oh... Sorry," I said, with an anime sweat drop.

"No need to say sorry. So your going to marry my son? I'm so proud,"

I had a sudden though of the fact that I was a shaman, and looked at Inu no Taishou, "Hey, if you want you might be able to attend to wedding. You see, I've just found out I'm a shaman, and you could travel with us till we are married, even longer then that if you want."

"A shaman! No way! That's a big coincidence."

"How so?"

"I had shaman in me."

"What? Really?"

"'Course! How do you explain the fact that I was able to control this sword?" Inu no Taishou pointed to Sounga.

"But, that's an evil sword, is it not? Why would you have chosen it?"

"Ah, it was evil. But when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru defeated him, the spirit of Sounga was gone, and the true spirit of the sword was once again in control." Inu no Taishou had a far off look in his eyes, " The spirit had been in the same situation as I had been in. He was a fearsome creature, but didn't want to hurt the good. But they didn't see the good in him, and so they set out to kill him. He was a dragon. Proud and strong, most dragons looked down on the weaker creatures with disgust, but not he. He was different. He saw poor but intelligent people. And though he plead for them to except him, they wouldn't listen. Instead, they set out to find and kill any dragon they saw. And the poor dragon, he jumped in front of another dragon to save a human. While his back was to him, the human stabbed him in a weak spot. When the sword was made out of his heart and bones, it was harbored by a spirit that was and wasn't him. The hatred had built from what the dragons were doing the humans, but as he died, he forgot who was who, and which one he hated. So he decided to hate them all. When I came in possession of the sword, I had a dream the very night I got it. It was the true spirit, asking me fore help, to help him over come the hateful spirit within him. And so I promised to help him, and I was granted the power to combined our soul together in unity. I am sad to say I didn't complete my mission, having died, ironically, with the sword in hand to protect Izayio and Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were able to defeat him, and I am happy. The dragon is happy, too."

"What was the dragon's name?" I asked.

"He does not have one. At least not now. As he died he forgot it... But enough of that. So your a shaman?"

"Hey, I just found out. The others say its because of the ring and choker Inuyasha gave me for his proposal."

"Hum... May I see them?"

"Sure." I held up my hand for the dog demon spirit to see the ring. "The tooth is Inuyasha's. He said it has powers that only I can use. Then there's the choker. He said it has your tooth, and that it was for his mother, but it never got to her."

"Ah, yes. It is only proper that Inuyasha gives it to you." Inu no Taishou went to touch it, and when his transparent fingers touched, there was a strange tingling feeling that spread through my body, but it was a good tingle, somehow I could tell. It seem the same for Inu no Taishou. He looked on in surprise.

"I know this feeling!" He said.

"What? What's it mean?"

"When a shaman meets their true Over Soul, they feel something like this. I felt this when I met the dragon spirit. I must be you true Over Soul."

"What's an 'Over Soul'?"

"Its the soul that a shaman partners up with. They can have more then one. But every once in a while, the shaman finds their true Over Soul. Its a very rare thing to happen, but it seems you have found yours in me."

"Ah! R...Really! I can't believe this! Your the first soul I meet- I mean one that actually has a body-, and you turn out to be my true Over Soul!"

"Now that must be a new record. I don't think anyone has ever found their true Over Soul in the first soul they meet."

"But wasn't the dragon spirit the first soul you meat when you found out you were a shaman?"

"Oh. I was _made into_ a shaman. There were no shaman in my blood line. an since I was made in to one, I could only have one over soul. And that was the dragon spirit. So that made him my true Over Soul. I could see other spirits, but was never able to unite with them."

"This is a lot to take in..." I said.

"It seems the choker is our main link." Inu no Taishou said, "What do you use as a weapon?"

"Bow and arrow. Why?"

"Hum. If I am your Over Soul you need something I know how to use, too. And the only weapon I'm accustom to is sword."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind learning how to use a sword. But what sword would I use?"


	8. Chap 8

"Oi! KAGOME, WAKE UP!" I herd Inuyasha shout right next to me.

"Ummmm... fivteen mer minueds." I said in a slured, sleepy voice.

"Kagome, common, get up. Or else." I knew exactly what that meant.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said as I shot up, wide awake now.

"Yeah, I would." Inuyasha looked at me smugly.

"Well I'm up now, so there's no need to-"

"You know what, I'm ganna do it anyway." Inuyasha pounsed at me, fingures ready for the tickle attack he was about to exicute.

Before he could get to me, though, I jumped back and said the words, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha stopped half way through his pounce and plumitted to the ground.

"Dammit! I'd forgotten about that..." Inuyasha looked at me, 'You win this round, but I'll get'cha."

I bent down to him, "Good luck with that, sweety." I then walked away.

"H... Hey! Aren't you going to help me up?"

"Ummmmmm... Naaah... Bye!" I walked away, leaving a flabergasted honyo on the ground.

"Okay guys! Lets move on." I said after every one was done packing and eating.

"How much more do we have to go?" Miroku asked.

"Just four more miles, and we should be in Yoh's town."

We were about to leave when I remembered something.

"Hold on guys! I've got to get something." I ran behind a tree and emerged with Chi no chikai.

"Why do you have that sword?" Inuyasha asked, looking serprised.

"It's not just this, but..." I pointed to my choker, and with a tap, Inu no Taishou apeired behind me. It seemed all of them could see him. It was to be expected. Miroku being a monk, Songo having the jewel shard in her back, Inuyasha, Shippo and Myoga being part animal. "he's coming with us."

Inuyasha was so shocked he just fainted, but before he did, he said one word. "Father..."

"Oops... Didn't mean for that to happen..." I said.

"He'll get use to it. He still doesn't know that I'm your true Over Soul. Which means I'll be around all the time." Inu no Taisho mumered next to me.

"Y... Your... Inu no Taishou! I'm hounored!" Shippo said, bowing to him.

"MASTER!" Myoga said as he lungged him self at Inu no Taishou's noes. He was getting ready to lang and start sucking out the dog demons lood, when he went right though him. "AH!" He yelled out as he realized that his master was not in any way solid.

"HI'm afraid that you wont be ale to do that any more, my friend."

"I'm sorry, my Master. Old habits die hard."

"How old was I when I died?" Inu no Taishou said, making a beweldered face.

"Oh! No, no, Master! You see, I still do it to Inuyasha, and Kagome, and all the others... so, I'm still stuck with the hait. ah haha..."

Myoga heridly explained, taking his lord seriusly.

"Myoga, my friend, you take me too seriusly! Loosen up a little, would ya?"

"Y...Yes master!" Myoga said.

"Now, back to the problum at hand, what are we to do with Inuyasha? He's still out of it." I looked at Inuyasha, still unconssions.

"Well, there's one thing." Sots said, "Since there's no more room on Kiara and Shippo, and Inuyasha was the one that carried you, we could take a brake on the last part of the trip and take a train. I'm sure Kiara and Shippo are exosted, even just a little."

"That's a good idea, Sota." I said, "But we need to dress differently. That whole thing yesterday... I don't want to go through it again. We all have new clothing, all but Inuyasha. He didn't ever find anything before we had to get out of there."

"It was that bad?" Sota said. He hadn't been there to see it all.

"Yup! The whole city seemed to be after us." I said.

"OK. So what's the plan on getting Inuyasha new clouths?" Songo said.

"Okay... hummm... Songo and Sota, you guys come with me to the city. Songo, you for protection, Sota, so we can get through faster. And Inu no Taishou, you coming as well or staying here with Inuyasha?"

"For now i must fallow you, never know when there's danger, and if there is we may need more power to get rid of it. No offence Songo, you are a great fighter, but you can never underestimat someone."

"OK." Sota said. He was obviusly exited.

An hour later we were at a good clouths/shews store.

So fare, it was going good. There were no hords of people after us, and we were finding what Inuyasha need. Songo had found a three pairs of slacks, one black, and two gray. Sota found six pairs of gray boxers, a pack of socks, and a pair of combat boots. I found three shirts, two long sleeved and one short sleeved. I also found some nice exseseries. Two chokers, one with little points and the other plain. They both had a little charm loop. I couldn't resist. I went to get two dog tags made. On them said:

**Name: Inuyasha**

**Bread: Half Dog Demon**

**Owner: Kagome Higerashi**

**If found: LEAVE HIM ALOWN!**

**HE'S MINE!**

The others laughed when they saw it. It was the perfect caller for him. I had also found some fadoras that had animal ears pocing out of them. Luckily for me, I was able to find one that, if I cut out the dog ears out, would fit Inuyasha perfectly.

When we got back, Inuyasha had woken up and was eatting a cup of raman.

"So, I got some clouths? Lets see 'em." He said after he was done. The others had explained everything and he was on borad with it. We showed him his clouths, and when he saw the callers, he laughted. "You are sooo funny. Yes, I think I'll wear this a lot." The ones that were hoping for Inuyasha to go bazerk for being called a dag, slumpped with irritation. They were still getting use to the new Inuyasha. Poor them.

Once Inuyasha was all dressed- and looking very, very smexy in the new etire- we set out to the train station, found the right train and hopped on before it left.

**AN: Hey readers! I'd just like to say what all ff writers say. Thank you for reading! I amd sad to say that not many might read this, because either Shaman King or Inuyasha, or both, just aren't that popular. At least, that's what it seems like. If i'm wrong then I'm wrong, but all the same. If all of the people that read Inuyasha c/o with Shaman King are reading this, I'm very happy. So thank you for reading!**

**That was a little sappy, wasn't it? I'm my worst cridic if I'm wrong. Same with my art, everyone says its great, but I always have to find my flaws in it and point them out.**

_**Any**_**way... Please review!**


	9. Chap 9: Taking a Tumlbe

"Look!" Sota cried out with joy, "There's the city! We're almost there!"

"Yes! Your right Sota!" I said. I looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't paying attention. Since He woke up, he was quiet for about an hour, wile Inu no Taishou tried to start up a conversation with him. Inuyasha just nodded a bit to what his father said, until Inu no Taishou mentioned Reokusa** (not sure if that's how you spell it or not)**, the dragon he had sealed with his fang. This made Inuyasha boast about how he had defeated him, and then they started swapping stories, Inu no Taishou telling his like it was a simple task, while- try as he might to do the same thing- Inuyasha bragged about his with the highest of pride. They were now talking about how Inuyasha took on Menomaru- or the new Hyoga when he killed him** (see Affections Touching Across Time)**.

Inu no Taishou looked at his son with so much pride, it looked like it hurt him. Like that feeling you get when your so happy it hurts, you feel your going to explode. A good kind of hurt.

Inuyasha had an exited expression on his face. I was glade he was getting along with his father so quickly. I thought it'd take longer then this. So I didn't interrupt their pride talk.

Even if it did look weird if he was talking to what seemed like nothing to other people. They looked at the white haired boy as if he were the craziest person alive and they would scoot away. At least it gave us some room and the ones from the past didn't feel so cramped.

As we made our way to the city I was getting more and more exited. So much so that Songo had to hold me down.

Then came the voice of on the intercom, "_We will be pulling into the station in five minutes. Please keep seated." _I had a feeling that last part was for Sota and I. But I was too exited to care.

Five minutes later the train was pulling in. People were rushing around out side the window, trying to get to their destinations.

As much as I regretted to have to do it, I interrupted the father and son in their talk. "Guys, we're here. You can keep talking as we go, but you need to help out with the bags."

"No probe!" Inuyasha said with a smile. He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed a bag. I blushed and took a bag as well.

We got off the train and made our way tot the exit.

"Wow, this place it cramped!" Shippo said.

"Not for me! Hehe..." Myoga said, sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Lucky you..." I said, "Just don't go running off."

"I wont. I do not know this world and its dangers, so I think it best that I stay with you, Kagome." Myoga said.

\"Look, there's the exit! Finally, we can get out of this crowd!" Sota said.

"Right, lets go." I started walking faster, shoving through the crowd like its suppose to e done, 'else you don't get anywhere!

We finally made it up the stairs of the station. I looked around to find the right land marks to fallow. Mom said the place hadn't changed much, and told me all the different things she could remember Yoh telling her about over the phone.

We walked for a bit, sight seeing for the most part. We went for the last thing, the park, and looked around for a bit. It hadn't changed much, they had added a playground and that was about it.

"Its getting dark, we should head to your cousins house now." Inuyasha said.

"OK. Alright everyone! Time to head to Yoh's." I called out to every one.

I stopped to look for the right direction when I saw two people. One was riding a bike, and was as short as Shippo- _'How's that possible!,'_ I think to myself. The other was running with what looked to be weights on his ankles and wrists. Atop his head, were a pair of orange and black head-phones. His hair was unruly and his long sleeve white shirt had the cuffs rolled up and the buttons only buttoned up half way. And he had a strang necklaces on, bouncing here and there to his running.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I yelled as I ran at him, arms reaching out for a hug.

Yoh and the short kid looked up in surprise at the sudden out burst of Yoh's name.

"Who the heck _is _ that?" The shorty said.

"Haha! Its my cousin Kagome!"

I had finally reached them and when I went to hug Yoh, he lost his balance and we went tumbling down the hill we were on.

"Yoh!" the shorty cried out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in to action.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHHEEEEEE!" Yoh laughed.

Inuyasha finally caught up to us and grabbed us from the callers just before we hit the pond at the bottom, and jumped to the top of the hill.

"What the! How did you do that!" the short kid exclaimed, looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh, crap." Inuyasha said, noticing he just did something in-human.

**AN: Sorry for the short, fast moving chap. I just wanted to get to the part were the gang meets Yoh and his gang of two others, Morty and Anna. The others haven't come in yet, but will soon... maybe...**

**So what did'ja think this chap? I personally love the ending, startiong with Kagome running to hug Yoh.**

** OK... Well, please review!**

**Are you reviewing yet? Huh? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya? **

**{|}_{|} I'm watching you... nice shirt by the way. **

**I'm still waiting for a review... Still waiting... Waiting...**

**ARE YOU GANNA REVIEW, OR WHAT?  
**

**If you don't review, I be sad... /_=, don't make me sad... **


	10. Chap 10: Brother!

Chap. 10: Brother!

"Um..." siad, as i got to my feet. How was I going to explain that my feonse is a dog honyo? Well... there could be another way out of this...

"Yoh! How's it goin'?" I said.

"Ahahaha. I'd say great, but Anna's working me to the bone!" Yoh said.

"Anna/ You mean our old friend Anna, the one you-"

"Yeah, yeah that one..." Yoh pretended to be annoyed. "So anyway. What took you so long? Gramps got here yesterday."

"Oh... um... we walked..." I replied.

"Walked? Are you serius? That's killer man! How would you have managed that?"

"Ahaha... I actually do that preety offten. Almost every day..."

"Hum?" Yoh looked up and past me, "Oh! i see why you do it. Your traing for the Shaman tournamant, aren't you? Funny, I didn't know you were a shaman... then again, its been a while. I probably could tell if you were or not back then."

"What? How did you-" Then i saw it. Really, I'd been seeing him all along, but I had thought it was Inu No Tiasho. It turned out to be man that- serprisingly- looked alot like him.

He had almost everything, but the facial markings, and the fluffy pelts. Their similarities were their long white hair, elvish looks, gold eyes (1)(2), and musle build.

I gasped, "Yoh! Your a shaman too?"

"Yup! This here is my Over Soul, Ameadimaru!"

"A... Ameadimaru?" Inu No Tiasho said, a look of shock on his fae. When i looked at Amedimaru agin, he too had a look of shock.

"Inu no Tiasho?"

"Eh...? What's up wth those two?" Shorty asked.

"Brother!" The two spirits cried out in joy.

**AN: ANNNND... THE END!**

**Bewahahahahahahahahahahahahah! 3:D**

**Aw, you don't think of me as **_**that**_** evil do you? You seriusly think I'm going to leave it at that? HELL NO! We'ze still got the tournamant! **

**Ok, I will admit, this is the end of this story- sorry it was so short. But I needed it there to be able to introduse the next story- which i do not know the name of as of yet, but you will know shortly. ^_^**

**1) I've changed alittle bit of Ameadimarus looks so it fits in there. **

**2) From now on, instead of interuping like I was before, I will put (1) and so on up there, and then you can read what i was going to say down here.**

**And sorry that the last chap was a major tiny one, but the whole story is tiny. Like i said, its just here to introduse what come after this. I gues you could consider it a Prologue, I guess...**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next part! Mewaahahahaha! Just wait till you see what happens. You'll never expet it! XD **


End file.
